A Simple Rose Can Change Everything
by madelinewilliams1195
Summary: Rose Kirkland and her brothers just moved to America and are attending Hetalia High. Matthew Williams is a nobody at school. When the two meet, their lives change, hopefully for the better.        Fem!ScotlandXCanada AU the Scotland is my own canon Scotland
1. Chapter 1

Rose MacLean Kirkland, one of the newest students at Hetalia High School, along with some of her brothers. They had just moved from the United Kingdom to America, with their father. Rose was quite nervous about being here in this country. What would people say about her accent? Would anybody understand her? Would anyone be her friend?

"Well come on, we got to find our classes." said the eldest, Arthur.

"We have the same first class, over this way, see ya after school!" said one of the twins, Patrick, as the other twin, Sean, followed him.

"Artie, could you help me?" said Erin, who was just a year older than Rose.

"Rose, you think you can find your class?" ask Arthur.

"Yeah, thanks, see you during lunch." replied Rose, as she turned around to find her first class.

The bell rang, and Rose didn't have a clue were she was. After a couple minutes later, the tardy bell rang.

"Bollocks."

She finally found her classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said the teacher from inside.

Rose opened the door to her History class, staring at her.

"Sorry for being late. I got a little lost."

The class snickered at her accent.

"Your name?" asked the teacher.

"Rose MacLea- I mean, Kirkland. Rose Kirkland."

"Ah, yes, here you are! Welcome Miss Rose to World History! I hear an accent in your voice, where are you from?"

"I grew up in Scotland for awhile, and then I moved to England. So I've got a mixture of both."

"Wow, very interesting. Well, you need a textbook. Mr. Matthew, could you get a textbook for Rose here."

"Yes sir." Said a blonde, violet eyed male, as he got up and walked to the back of the classroom.

"And, Miss Rose, you can sit next to Mr. Matthew."

"Oh, okay."

Rose sat down in her seat as Matthew came back towards the front of the class, to his seat.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Class started and Rose felt like she was getting a review about her home land. After the bell rang, Rose looked at a piece of paper with her classes on it. She had a study hall. Then, she heard someone.

"Um… do you need some help?"

It was Matthew.

"Uh… yes, please. Where's study hall?"

"I can take you there actually. I have study hall, too."

"Oh, thanks. Um… Rose MacLean." she said as she raised her hand for Matthew to shake it.

"Matthew Williams. I thought your last name was Kirkland?" Matthew said as he shook her hand.

"It is. My full name is Rose Anne MacLean Kirkland."

"Oh. Do you prefer to use MacLean?"

"Yeah, reminds me of mum. It was her maiden name."

"So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yep, five brothers."

"You're the only girl?"

"Yep. You?"

"I have one brother."

"Lucky."

"Wrong, not so lucky."

"Why?"

"He's … let's just say I don't really like him."

"Ooooooh."

"Well, here we are at study hall."

"Thanks Matthew."

They entered the classroom. The first thing she saw was another blonde in her face.

"Um… excuse me."

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle." said the new blonde.

_Oh, great. He's French._

"Sorry Rose, this is Francis. Francis this is Rose, she's new here." explained Matthew.

"Oh, really! Nice to meet you, new beauty…" said Francis as he kissed her hand.

Of course, Rose started to blush.

"Aw, mira, she's blushing!" said a hispanic.

"AM NOT! Get away from me you bloody pervert!"

"Come on," said an albino, "you know you are!"

"Guys, give her a break, please." pleaded, yet, another blonde.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Who are you guys?" Rose yelled.

After that, Rose knew she was going to experience a crazy high school life.

**( Hey there! Some of the characters are my characters, and those are the only things that belong to me! There are also a couple of phrases in here that are of another language, so _Excusez-moi mademoiselle_ is Excuse me miss, _mira _is look in spanish. And Rose's brothers are the other countries of the UK and the Republic of Ireland, Rose being Scotland, Erin being Wales, Patrick is the Republic of Ireland, Sean is Northern Ireland, and Arthur, of course, is England. Peter(Sealand) is also a part of the family too. He will come later. Well, I'm making chpt 2, so wait my fellow Hetalia fans~! =^^=) **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was already getting frustrated and study hall hadn't even start.

"Many apologies miss," said the blonde, who had a little Italian hanging on his arm. "I'm Ludwig. The albino is Gilbert, my brother. The hispanic is Antonio."

"And I'm Feliciano!" said the little Italian.

"Thank you, I'm Rose MacLean."

Then, Rose heard some familiar voices.

"See, I told you she was in here!"

"Oh, god, I forgot they were in here with me."

Patrick and Sean put on arm on her shoulder.

"Hi there little sister." the Twins said together.

"Who are you?" asked Gilbert.

"These two are my brothers, well two of them, Patrick and Sean. Normally I just call them Twins because they talk at the same time, all the time. It annoys me so much."

"Yep!" they said … together… again.

The bell rang, and Rose looked for a teacher.

"If you are looking for the teacher, he doesn't come till the last five minutes of class." said Gilbert.

"Okay then, weird."

"So Rosalita, what do you like to do?" asked Antonio.

"Why are you asking that? And why did you call me 'Rosalita'?"

"That's just how he is, and I want to know to." replied Gilbert with a smirk on his face.

"Depends on what kind of things you are talking about, be specific."

"Do you play a sport?"

"Yes, football."

"Football?"

"Soccer."

"Oh. You any good?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe it."

"You better believe it."

"Care to show us afterschool?"

"My pleasure."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." said the Twins.

The day went on, till the last bell rang. Arthur found Rose as she was walking out of the doors.

"Hey! Rose!"

"Hey Arthur."

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Yes."

"Oh god."

"Better than getting into an actual fight."

"True."

"Rosalita! You ready?" yelled Antonio after he spotted her.

"Ready!"

Rose, as she was walking towards the group of boys, saw Matthew.

"Hey, Matthew! Aren't you coming to watch?"

"Nobody really invited me."

"Well, I'm inviting you now."

The boy's face lit up.

"Okay!"

Matthew joined the group watching Gilbert and Rose playing with a soccer ball.

"Artie?"

"Erin! Over here! Our sister is kicking this guy's butt in football!"

"Oh. That's nice, I guess."

Francis looked over at the two blondes. The older one looked back at the French man, and quickly went back to watching his sister playing, slightly blushing.

"So you two are Rose's brothers?" Francis asked the blushing blonde.

"Uh, yes we are. I'm Arthur and this is Erin."

"Hello."

"Bonjour, pleased to meet you."

"S-same here." Arthur replied quietly.

"Fine! I get it! I believe it! You are very awesome at soccer!" yelled Gilbert in frustration.

"Told you!" Rose replied while laughing.

"No doubt about that mi amiga!" Antonio said as he was laughing too.

"Well! That's my little sister! Come here you!" Arthur said, obviously very proud of his sister.

"I'm the queen of football!" Rose yelled as she got picked up by Arthur.

"All hail the queen!" Arthur chuckled.

"You two must be close." Gilbert finally said after catching his breath.

"Yep! I'm her favorite!"

"One of them, Peter is my favorite too!" rejected Rose.

"She says as I'm standing here, hurt." Erin said, looking pathetic.

"Aw! Erin, I'm sorry. I love you all the same." she replied, hugging her other brother.

"Even the Twins?" Arthur asked.

"Eh, maybe." She said as she made a face.

The three of them busted into laughter.

"Oh, guys, this is Ludwig, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and little Feliciano!"

"That's me!" replied the little Italian, still hanging on Ludwig's arm..

"Oh, and this is Matthew, we have most of our classes together."

"HEY! There you all are!"

"Oh yeah, the Twins were missing." groaned Rose.

"Why aren't you two playing football?" asked the Twins as they were walking over.

"You missed it."

"Bollocks!"

The others laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Rose.

"Bollocks? Is that even a real word?" answered Gilbert, still laughing.

"Yes, it's the British version of 'crap.'" retorted Arthur.

"Well, not really." Rose started.

"Don't get technical."

"Alright."

"Well, we better get home." Arthur said as he looked at his watch.

"No! I like it here with these awesome people!" Rose pleaded.

"Father and Peter are waiting."

"Fine."

"Don't worry, we'll still see each other tomorrow." said Matthew.

"That's right amiga! In study hall!" replied Antonio.

"You're right! That's me being an idiot sometimes. Well, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!"

So, everybody went home. Rose had started to get a feeling that somebody was following them, so she turned around.

"Matthew?"

"What?" asked the Twins as everybody turned around.

"Matthew!" Rose yelled.

He looked up and saw the British siblings. Rose was waving at him for him to join them. So he did.

"I'm guessing you all live near by?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah, on St. Charles Street."

"I live on that same road."

"Brilliant, you're a neighbor we now finally know."

They continued their walk home. When they reached Matthew's house they departed. At the Kirkland's house, their father and little brother were waiting for their return.

**(hey there! the next chpt is really quick in getting into some of start of certain relationships, this is an early warning. and another thing, the characters don't have set grades yet and i'm also bending the rules of highschool too. hoped you enjoyed this chpt. R&R~!)**


	3. Chapter 3

As the month was going by, Rose and Matthew were getting closer and closer. Before Rose realized it, she had fallen for Matthew. He was different from every other boy she had met.

One day, Rose was told to pick up Peter from school. Her brothers had to get home to help their father with something, leaving Rose alone. Till Matthew came running up behind her. Rose didn't hear him at first, she had her headphones on. Then she realized Matthew was trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Matthew! I didn't hear you at first, I have my music on."

"It's okay. Where are you going? You normally go the other way."

"I thought I told you, maybe not. Anyway, I have to pick up Peter from school."

"Peter?"

"My little brother. Want to come with?"

"Sure."

They started to walk towards the elementary school that was a couple of streets over. When they got to the gates, a little boy was running towards Rose.

"Rosie!"

The little boy tackled Rose into the grass, both of them laughing.

"Hi Peter! How's my little brother today?"

"Today was amazing! We learnt about the moon!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you can tell me all about it when we get home, okay?"

"Okay!"

Rose smiled. Matthew loved it when she smiled, he couldn't help but smile too.

See, Matthew all ready knew that he liked Rose. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert helped him out with that.

"Rosie, can you please cook tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe. Is there something you want in particular?"

"I want Sheppard's Pie!"

"Sheppard's Pie?" she gasped. "Well, if you say so."

"Yay!"

Peter noticed Matthew looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Rosie, who's that?"

"Oh! Peter, this is my friend Matthew. Matthew, this is my little brother, Peter."

"Is it okay if I call you 'Mattie'?" asked Peter with such adorable eyes.

Matthew just couldn't say no.

"Okay."

"Yay! Thank you Mattie!"

"That is why I love you so much, Peter. You are so sweet and polite!"

Peter smiled and giggled, holding tightly to his older sister.

"Well, come on. Time to go home."

"Okay!"

They got up and started home. When they got to Matthew's house, Rose had an idea.

"Hey, Matthew? Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Matthew thought about it. His parents are never home and his brother was spending the night at a friend's.

"Sure."

They continued to the Kirkland home. Rose walked through the door first and made sure nobody would act stupid while Matthew was there.

"We're home! And with company!"

"Company?" she heard all of them yell.

They all rushed to the hallway to see who their guest was. Matthew recognized all of them, but one. Their father, he figured.

"Dad, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is our dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kirkland."

"Pleasure's all mine. I like this one."

"Dad!"

"What? I do."

"Rosie's gonna make Sheppard's Pie!"

"Really?" exclaimed the older brothers.

"Yes, I am."

"Yes!"

"Well, then I'll go to the store."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem love. Now, you all better behave while I'm out. Alright?"

"Yes sir!" replied all the siblings.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye!"

Their father left and Rose gave Matthew a quick tour of the house. The last thing they came to was Rose's room.

"Whoa. Nice room."

"Thanks."

Rose went to her computer and pulled up her music. Matthew looked around and saw a guitar.

"You play guitar?"

"Yep, so does Arthur. He taught me and himself. Erin also plays too, but he prefers bass."

"That's amazing!"

"Thanks."

She picked up her guitar and played it to the song playing on the computer. Matthew continued looking at her room. On one wall, there was a corkboard, over filled with pictures. He found one of Rose when she was younger with a woman.

"Is this your mother?"

Rose stopped playing and got up to look at the picture.

"Yeah, I was about four years old when that picture was taken."

"She's beautiful."

"Dad thought so too."

"You look just like her, too."

"Thanks, so does Dad."

She smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just been six years since I've seen her."

"Why?"

"She passed away."

Matthew regretted asking the question once a tear slid down Rose's face.

"I'm sorry."

Matthew wiped away the tear from her cheek. Rose couldn't resist it anymore. She hugged Matthew and silently started to cry. At first, Matthew didn't know what to do; he was kind of shocked for a moment. But then, he just held her closely, trying to comfort her.

Then, of course, the Twins had to interrupt.

"You two aren't doing anything perverted in there, are you?"

That's when Rose snapped. She let go of Matthew, rushed to the door, opened it, and grabbed Patrick into a headlock with just one arm.

"What did you just say?"

Before anything else could happen, their father returned home.

"I'm home! You all better not be trying to kill each other!"

"_You are so lucky!_" she hissed through her teeth and let go of her annoying brother.

Matthew was just standing there, stunned. How could someone go from crying phase to 'I'll-choke-you-till-you-say-sorry' phase so quickly?

"Sorry about that, I normally don't snap like that so easily, but somehow the Twins know how."

"They're family. They know how to push your buttons."

"True, very true. Well, I have a Sheppard's Pie to cook."

"What's in Sheppard's Pie?"

"It's a layered dish, so ground beef on the bottom, then some corn, even though most people use peas and carrots, then a layer a cheese, then a layer of whips, and to top it off, another layer of cheese."

"Whips?"

"Mashed-potatoes. Sorry."

They walked into the kitchen and Rose's father was already peeling potatoes, Rose started to cook the beef. After Rose put the whole thing together, she let it cook for a little longer. After about twenty minutes later, dinner was ready.

"Hey guys, supper is ready!"

They all came rushing into the kitchen, hungry. Rose served everyone's plates and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey Rose, I heard you playing the guitar earlier." Arthur started.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, it reminded me of something that I heard school."

"What?"

"Battle of the Bands."

"They have one here?" exclaimed the Twins.

"Yep. You all want to try out?"

"Of course!" Rose and the Twins replied without hesitation.

"I'm guess the band is making a comeback?" asked their father.

"Oh yeah!" answered all four.

"You all are in a band together?" asked Matthew.

"Yep, British Tea and Roses." replied Rose.

"We even have a 'catch-phrase' that the Twins came up with." said Arthur.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" the Twins shouted.

"Who does what?"

"Well Arthur and I both play guitar and we vary between rhythm and lead. I'm also the singer. Sean plays bass, and Patrick is our drummer." Rose explained.

"You sing?"

"She was blessed with a beautiful voice, right Love?" Mr. Kirkland said proudly.

"Dad, it's not that great."

"There she goes again being modest." Erin said.

"Rosie, you have a wonderful voice."

"Yeah." all the other brothers agreed.

"Whole reason why you're the lead singer." Arthur explained.

Rose blushed slightly. She didn't like being the center of attention if she wasn't on stage.

"So Matthew, do play anything?" asked Rose, trying to push the subject off herself.

"Oh well… I play the violin."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could teach me?"

"Most likely, I still have my books."

"Rose has been wanting to learn how to play the violin for awhile now." her father said

"That settles it then, I will teach you how to play the violin."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Can it wait till after Battle of the Bands?" asked Arthur.

"I can wait a little longer."

"Then, I will teach you after Battle of the Bands."

After dinner, Rose, Arthur, the Twins, and Matthew went to another room. The one room Matthew wasn't showed, the Band Room. Matthew was pretty amazed. It had lots of guitars and other instruments and even a recording room.

"Whoa, how did you get all of this?"

"Working our butts off, playing out on the streets, doing gigs, gifts. Stuff like that."

"Wow."

"So, Arthur, when's Battle of the Bands?" asked the Twins.

"In a month."

"We have plenty of time!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Matthew asked.

"Yep. We know a lot of songs and we decide on things pretty easily. I think we should be fine." Rose assured him.

"Well, we need four songs."

"There's four rounds?"

"No, just three. But if we win, we get to play an original song."

"Nice." the Twins said.

"I vote Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore." Rose shouted quickly.

"That is your favorite song! Why are we even surprised?" the Twins retorted.

"Is not! It's one of them. My absolute favorite is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5!" (Matthew took note of this)

"Oh! Well, excuse us!"

"Let's see… any other ideas?"

"Break by Three Days Grace." Arthur said after a moment of deep thought.

"Right on." the other three said.

"Can I suggest something?" Matthew asked.

"Go for it, any ideas are welcomed and appreciated." Rose encouraged.

"Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars."

"Oooo… That's a good one." the Twins said.

"Thanks Matthew, you just completed our playlist." Arthur said.

"No problem! I'm glad to help."

"Hey Arthur, is there a prize for winning this shindig?" the Twins asked.

"No dip Sherlocks. A $500 check and the chance to make two music videos."

"Sweet!"

Then a cell phone started to ring, it was Matthew's.

"Hey Mom… I'm fine. I'm at a friend's house… no, he's at Ivan's… yeah… no….okay, see you in a few." He closed the phone. "That was my mom and it's time for me to go."

"Alright, I'll walk you home."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Matthew."

Rose and Matthew walked out of the house and to Matthew's.

"Thank you for dinner. It was really good."

"You're welcome and thanks. I'm the only one who has a good sense of taste, other than Dad."

"And Peter, he seems really close to you."

"Yeah, I'm particularly his mother. He was young when Mum died, he barely remembers her."

"Aw, well that's sad."

"Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's 'Guy Time' tomorrow and I don't want to be a part of it."

Matthew chuckled. "Alright, then I will show you downtown tomorrow."

"Thank you!" she said as she gave him a quick but tight hug.

"No problem. Well, meet me here at… does eleven sound good and get some lunch?"

"Eleven sounds great! Well, see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Rose." Matthew said as he closed his door.

Rose walked back home and went straight to her room. She took out her laptop and checked her email to see if her friends back home in London had sent her anything. Then, her IMing dinged.

**(hey guys it's the author here... i know it's been awhile... i can sum it all up in one word: SCHOOL! yeah it's good so far but it's time consuming... so to make it up to my readers here's an extremely loooooong chapter yeah 2,005 words... i also didnt know where to end it... ^^" so im going to try to get the next chapter up ASPA but that doesnt exactly mean within the next week, you never know. and another thing it's not that i don't know what to write, its the time to type it, because i have like 60 pages written in my notebook for this story, and i'm no where close to being done, not even half way... please stay with me all the way i would really like that :') so until next time bye!)**


End file.
